Survival of the Fittest
by Hollow14
Summary: Even when she possesses the grand power of a "Chosen One," Ruby never wanted to be a huntress. But after a close encounter occurs, she has no choice but to attend Beacon Academy. After enrolling into the institute, the redhead will face many challenges with her white haired partner by her side. Especially when everyone is after the grand prize: her head. Will she survive?
1. The Chosen One

**Aye... one more story... just... one... more... I promise I won't make another for a while after this one... I just had to since the AU is just so insane... I can't even... Alright, enough with my nonsense, onto the good stuff. Before reading and hopefully enjoying yourself, please listen to the following sequences:**

**- Ruby and the gang are 18**

**- She will appear very OCC, so be warned. **

**-As you saw in the summary, Ruby will possess some sort of power :P**

**etc, etc, etc,**

**Um, I hope ya'll don't find this insanely weird xD trust me, I know it is x) Um, again, my mind was completely everywhere with this idea, so I hope you give this AU a chance... many combinations from mangas and animes such as: HayatexBlade, Tokyo Girls Destruction(mainly), Akuma no Riddle, and many more that I forgot about :P If you haven't checked these mangas and animes out, what are you waiting for!? They have some sort of yuri in them!? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and happy reading! :D**

**I do not own RWBY or any other story similar to this. I also do not own the pic at all, you know, I didn't make it and stuff... I hope I'll have time later to draw something out...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Chosen One<p>

The world of Remnant. Filled with many species that range from human, to faunus, to animal, and finally, to grimm. Here in this society, there are two kinds of people: you're either a normal human being or you're a hunter.

The normal human beings usually consist of working in everyday careers and jobs such as store clerks, doctors, engineers, managers, and many more.

Hunters and huntresses however, are beyond different. Their tasks are on a completely different scale from everyone else. Having to face the monsters that lurk behind the shadows, protecting the citizens from trouble, learning extreme combat and even facing death frequently.

They say that in some cases, quite a few people are born with hunter traits. Having the abilities that almost seem supernatural, infused within their blood, these people are depicted as the "Chosen ones." Destined from birth to become a hunter or huntress, these people are immediately shifted off to the grand school of Beacon Academy, a place where they are able to harvest their abilities and protect those in need.

Although in some this cases, these same abilities that one is born with can be classified as a curse. If wielded wrong, uncontrollable bursts of power can destroy everything around them. Including themselves.

However, it's rare for these traits to exist in someone. In fact, the statistics of a person possessing such traits is a one in a million chance. It's such a rare phenomenon that many have casted this to be a myth.

That is, until a certain girl was able to diminish that same myth.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep, beep, beep.<strong>

The loud rings of an alarm clock surround the air within a semi dark room. Blankets rustle as a groan rumbled from under them.

Taking off the the sheets from above, a girl with shaggy, red hair sat up and pushed down the top of her alarm clock. Having turned it off, the messy looking redhead turned forward as she looked at the wooden floor in front of her bed. Sighing greatly, she slapped her cheeks and enthusiastically arose from the mattress.

Scurrying around the room as she picked up the clothes scattered on the ground, the redhead turned her head to be looking at the closet mirror. Sporting a wide smile on her face, she began to walk closer to the mirror as she looked to the corner of it.

Picking up a piece of paper that was jabbed into the corner, the redhead began to recite the words imprinted on it.

"Congratulations Ruby Rose on your acceptance to United Phoenix University…"

Smiling wider, she held the paper to her chest.

Accepted to the university of her choice, she was elated to attend and begin her life as an adult. A life filled with wonders as she majored in business, made new friends, and who knows- a life with a little romance. A life that her mother would have wanted her to live by.

"Ruby!" shouted a boisterous voice from below. "Shop's opening up soon! Get your butt down here!"

The redhead chuckled at the teasing voice.

"On my way down!" the girl known as Ruby responded.

Putting the piece of paper back into the corner of the mirror, she looked at her reflection. Her eyes trailed to her hair as she picked a few strands with her fingers. She looked at her eye color as she used her middle and index finger to part her eyelids even further, and finally, to the complexity of her skin as she touched her cheek.

"Still nothing…" she said to herself. She sighed in relief. "Good."

Shaking her head wildly from side to side, she smiled widely and looked back at the mirror with confidence. "Today, Ruby Rose, is your day. You're gonna own it."

Quickly shuffling around the room as she continued to pick up the clothes, she proceeded to throw each one in an open hangar. "Nailed it," she smirked as she saw that every throw landed within.

Walking toward the door as a grin still adorned her face, she inhaled. "I'll be right down in a bit, I'm gonna shower first!"

"Got it!" the voice responded from below the stairs. Closing the door, Ruby quickly ran into her bathroom. Shedding the clothes off from her body at a fast rate, the redhead stopped after looking at her stomach. She looked at the mark that she was born with. A mark that had it's own history with the redhead.

She ran her fingers over the pinkish skin, eyebrows furrowed. She shrugged the feeling off and went inside the tub, humming happily for today.

Today was her eighteenth birthday.

"No sir~" she sang in the tub as she applied shampoo into her locks. "Everything's gonna be alright~" she smiled as she dipped her head in the water.

Coming out of the bathroom as she dried her hair, the redhead looked at the alarm clock. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was six forty-five.

"Crap!" she said as she began digging in her drawer for clothes. Quickly putting them on, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She smiled at herself.

"Alright, Ruby Rose," she began as she moved her bangs to her left, "is ready."

Making her way down the the stairs, the redhead looked up to be facing a male with long side burns. She smiled.

"Hey Tukson."

"Hey there little- oh, I mean old red," Tukson laughed.

The redhead puffed out her cheeks, "I'm not that old. I'm only eighteen…"

The man laughed as he ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Okay, I am old for that though," she said as she patted down her hair.

"Anyways…" Tukson said as he turned away from the redhead. Ruby cocked an eyebrow as she heard rustles in front of the male. "Here's one of your gifts!" he said as he turned around with a cake in his hands.

Looking at the cookie shaped dessert in front of her, her smile slowly began to grow wider. "Thanks Tukson... really, thank you," she said as she quickly gave him a hug, surprising him along the way.

"Woah there Ruby," he grinned as he wobbled the cake in his hands. "You almost dropped your present."

He held the dessert with one hand as he pulled the redhead closer. "But no problem little red."

Tukson quickly opened his eyes, "Ah, ah, ah, wait, there's still more," he smiled.

"Ruff!" barked a dog from the side. Ruby looked at the creature below her. Looking into the eyes of a dog, she leaned down and hugged it.

"Zwei! Hey there buddy," she laughed as the dog continuously licked her face.

"Ruby, I know how you'll be attending university pretty soon. And I know how hard it will be trying to commute on public transportation from home and to school, so…"

Ruby narrowed her gaze as she got up from the ground, "So…" she said.

"I got you a new car!" he said as he parted his arms widely, waiting for the redhead to hug him. He began to sweat when seconds passed and no contact was made. "R-Ruby…?"

"How much," the girl demanded to know.

"W-what are you talking about? It's your birthday! Let's celebra-"

"How much Tukson?" Ruby asked, almost as if she was pleading.

The male smiled nervously as he looked away, "About…."

"What was that?" Ruby warned.

He sighed greatly, "About thirty thousand, but hear me out! The car dealer dude said I can pay payments of fifty a month so everything will be alright!"

The redhead face palmed. "Tukson… you didn't have to spend that much…" she said, feeling saddened. "Plus, if that car's mine, shouldn't I be the one paying for it…"

The male looked at the girl with surprise. He smiled and ruffled her hair once again. "You worry too much little red!"

"Gah! Tukson!"

"Listen kid, it was my decision to buy you a car. Stop thinking about all the little details and enjoy yourself. I mean come on, how many teens do you know that get cars for their eighteenth birthday?!"

Ruby chuckled, "Not many… but-!?"

"Ah, no buts now! It was my choice and now you have to take it or else it'll be bad manners not to!" he scolded as he closed his eyes and held his head high.

The redhead looked at her insisting guardian and gave a small smile.

"Fine…" she said in defeat.

Tukson looked back down to see the redhead pouting, "Good!" he smiled. "Now, wanna go take this puppy for a ride?" he winked as held up the car keys.

"Oh yeah, where is this car…?" Ruby asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ruby." he smirked, "You complained about the cost but you didn't even look at the car first. Trust me kid, after laying your eyes on it, I'm sure you'll fall in love with it," he winked.

The redhead sighed. "Just tell me how it looks."

"Well~" Tukson sang. He jumped over the counter and pointed across the street from where their store was located. "See that smokin' hot, red car over there?" he smiled.

Ruby widened her eyes, "That's what you got me…?"

"Yup!" the male smiled. "Sweet, ain't it?"

"Yeah…. it is…" Ruby said, feeling astonished.

"Well, now that you've fallen in love with it, why not go take it out for a ride!" he said as he jiggled the car keys.

The entrance opened, along with the ring of a certain bell.

"Because that's why," Ruby said as she pointed to the customer.

"Right…" Tukson said. He turned to the person that had come in. "Hello, welcome to the Red and Black Corner! I hope you can find anything that's to your delights!"

The old looking woman bowed toward the male.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Tukson said as he rummaged through a pile of papers. "This…" he said as he grinned widely, "came in the mail for you!"

Handing the golden envelope to the redhead, Ruby looked at his smiling face in confusion.

"What… is it…?" she asked.

"Well, why don't you open it up and find out!" Tukson said in enthusiasm.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as she turned the envelope over to the front. Her eyes widened. On it in big, bold letters, said "**BEACON ACADEMY.**"

"Here, I don't think I want this," Ruby smiled weakly as she handed the envelope to her guardian.

"Ruby…" Tukson said sadly. "But it's from Beac-"

"I don't want it Tukson, please…" she pleaded as she looked into his gaze.

"But Ruby, this doesn't happen rarely. This can be really important-"

"Tukson," the redhead interrupted. "I don't want anything to do with Beacon Academy, you know that…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ruby, I know how you feel, trust me. Summer was practically a sister to me. But I don't think she'd want you to-"

"TUKSON," Ruby shouted, releasing a slight vibration that shook the things around her. She quickly covered her mouth as a look of worry washed over her expression. Everything in the store stood silent as the food products on the racks continued to wobble.

"Is everything alright…?" asked the old woman. "Was there some sort of earthquake…?"

Tukson looked at the redhead with worry in his gaze, but shook it off as he looked back at the elder. "Yes, I'm sorry about that ma'am. Times are getting pretty dangerous," he laughed.

The old woman smiled as she continued her shopping.

Tukson watched for a while until he turned his attention back to shocked looking redhead.

"Ruby… are you alright?" he asked the silent girl. No response was given as Ruby's hand continued to cover her mouth.

The male gulped. "Ruby, look," he began slowly. "Your mother…" he said as he shifted his gaze, "she told me about what you have…"

Ruby quickly looked at the nervous looking man.

"She told me… before she-" he stopped himself. "Before she died… she told me that you possessed the po-"

"Actually, I think I am going for that ride," Ruby interrupted as she grabbed the car keys from the counter and began to walk away. "Please take care of the store for a while."

"Ruby, you can't run away from this! This is your destin-" the door closed behind the redhead.

Tukson stood silently in the store. The old woman looked at him with concern as she held a hand to her chest.

"Don't worry ma'am," Tukson smiled weakly. "Just a little teenage rebellion…" he muttered to himself.

xxx

Ruby quickly opened her car door and settled down inside. As she tried to turn on the ignition, her eyes glanced to the cup holder to her side. She sighed deeply as she looked at the birthday card. She picked it up and looked inside.

'_Happy eighteenth birthday little red! Well, I guess you're not so little anymore now that you're practically an adult. Anyways, I just wanted to wish you an awesome day filled with lots of cool stuff, Am I finally talking hip? Ha, I doubt it. But aside from that, I'm really proud that you were able to grow up to be such a responsible, smart adult. Trust me kid, you're leagues above me when it comes to doing math and English!'_

Ruby snickered as she continued reading.

'_Anyways, I know your mother would have been proud as well if she saw you.'_

Ruby's smile began to drop.

'_And I know that she would have wanted you to pursue your dream. The dream of being a huntres-'_ Ruby closed the card as she rubbed her temple. She started the ignition and drove away.

She kept her gaze narrowed as she remembered a few events from the past.

'_You'll have to put your powers to the test Ruby… it is your destiny to be a huntress… you are a "chosen one" after all...'_

As she began driving, her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she bit her bottom lip. '_I don't want anything to do with Beacon… I don't want to be a huntress...'_

xxx

Minutes passed before the redhead finally calmed down. Stopping the car at a red light, Ruby tapped her fingers over the wheel.

"Where should I go…." she asked herself. Looking at the surroundings outside the window shield, her eyes brought her to a group of older teens standing at the edge of the street. Looking at their attire as well as the large objects on them, Ruby clenched her teeth. She knew they were from Beacon.

'_Must. Stay. Calm.'_

Shaking her head, she looked up and stared at them again. Watching their gleeful faces as they held up some sort of small object in their hands, Ruby narrowed her eyes. Examining closely, the group were all happy as they examined to what seemed to be a small, golden star.

"Hey, move it kid!" beeped a car from behind.

"Crap!" Ruby said as she pressed on the gas pedal.

Moving along the road, the redhead still felt a little irritated. '_Maybe I should go someplace fun and calm...'_ she thought.

Almost as if a light bulb illuminated within her head, the redhead smiled widely. '_Why not go visit the school's grounds!'_

Taking a left, Ruby was excited to go visit her soon to be new school, United Phoenix.

Parking her car in an open lot, she got out and proceeded to head toward the front of the campus. Looking up ahead, Ruby smiled widely to see the head of the school. However, she stopped walking when she saw that there was another person beside him. She knew this man from before. She clenched her jaw.

"And so Mr. Lidaf, I think it would be a marvelous idea if-" the male with gray hair stopped talking after seeing a certain redhead from the corner of his eyes. "Hmm…" he hummed through narrowed eyes.

Ruby could feel the corners of her mouth begin to go down even further.

"Is anything wrong Professor Ozpin?" the old looking head asked. He turned his head to be faced with an angry looking Ruby. "Ah, Ms. Rose! It's so great to see my number one applicant here!"

'_Number one applicant huh...'_

Yes, hello Mr. Lidaf," Ruby smiled weakly as she began to get closer to the pair. She would glance cautiously to his side, to the other older looking male.

"It's so great to see you! Ah, Professor Ozpin, this happens to be the best applicant of this year, Ms. Ruby Rose," the head said as he gestured to the redhead.

The male with glasses examined Ruby. The redhead clenched her fists.

"I know Mr. Lidaf, she did score very high in her test scores throughout the region," he smirked.

"Well, you must be aware of her excellent academic records then!" the head said in what seemed like an applaudable tone.

"Yes, Beacon," he smiled. Ruby could feel herself lightly biting her bottom lip. "Has heard of her excellence."

"Well, my goodness, Ms. Rose," the other head said in surprise, "You must be very talented if the head of Beacon Academy has heard of you!"

"Yes well, we have sent invitatio-"

"Sorry sir, I don't mean to be rude," Ruby began, "but I came to check on my records in the office and I'm on a tight schedule, so if you'll excuse me," she said as she began walking ahead.

"You can't run forever Rose."

"Wha-?" Ruby said as she quickly turned around.

"Is there a problem Ms. Rose…?" the head of the university asked.

"Yes, is there?" smirked the professor.

As Ruby could feel a slight frown appear on her face, she quickly regained her usual bright smile. "No, just my imagination," she said as she walked off.

"Right… any who, Professor Ozpin, I would be delighted if you went with your-"

"Say, Mr. Lidaf," the glasses wearing male interrupted. "I barely realize that I'm actually late for a meeting, so would it be okay if we talk about this later," he smiled.

Mr. Lidaf looked at the professor with weariness but smiled afterwards, "Ah, my apologies for taking up your time. Would you like me to send someone to pick you up-"

"There's no need for that old chap," Ozpin smiled as he began walking away, "I commuted here by myself."

"Ah well, call me whenever you're free!" the head shouted for the professor to hear. Waving his hand as his back was still turned, the old head took it as an "okay" and sighed in relief.

Walking through the school hallway, Ruby looked at the buildings and rooms around her.

'_Woah, this place is really big and pretty cool...'_ the redhead thought. '_I wonder where the library is at...'_

Walking to the empty looking quad, Ruby set her gaze up ahead to the grand stairs that led up to a building. '_Is that…. the library?'_ Ruby thought in excitement.

Running up ahead with all her might, a pair of eyes looked from afar.

'_So she's fast….' _

Walking up the steps quickly, Ruby entered the front door and went inside.

'_No, she's abnormally fast...'_

Walking through the empty isle filled with different genres, Ruby kept looking around. '_This place is amazing...' _she thought as she felt the air conditioning cool her down. Making her way to the 'B' section, the redhead stopped. She felt another's presence. She quickly looked behind her, but she faced nothing.

She continued making her way until she stopped yet again when her eyes meet with the title of a book: _Beacon Legendaries._

Slowly picking up her hand, she stopped herself before she could reach the book. Her hand twitched before she rapidly picked it up.

Holding the object in her hands, the girl began to apply more pressure in her grip as she remembered old memories. She mustered up all her strength to calm down before she opened the book to the table of contents.

Looking at the list provided, she quickly flipped the pages to the "R" section. Finally making it to her destination, she stopped after seeing a familiar, smiling face. Ruby could feel herself begin to smile.

"Mom…" she quietly said.

"Your mother was a great huntress," said another voice.

Ruby quickly closed the book and put it away. "Yeah, she was a pretty great huntress. But she was a great mother too, you know."

"Yes, I know. How can I forget that my close friend gave birth to a little girl."

"Yeah, it's too bad she had to leave her behind because she was a huntress," Ruby said, feeling her blood begin to boil.

"She did not leave you behind Ruby, it was her duty to protect-"

"BULL CRAP!" Ruby shouted. Her yell echoed throughout the silent library.

"You're lucky that no one is in here Ruby," the voice said. The redhead stood still as she heard the footsteps begin to draw closer. Looking at the corner, Ruby was meet with the old man that she encountered earlier, Professor Ozpin. "Hello there Ruby, it's nice to see you again," he smiled.

The redhead clenched her fists. "Yeah it was nice to see you again, now, I need to go help out my uncle and my shop so if you'll excuse me, I'm heading home no-"

"Your mother would have been disappointed if she saw you like this."

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "What… did you… say…?" Her fists clenched even harder.

"I said that she would have been disa-" the old professor stopped after seeing the redhead rapidly turn around with fury in her gaze as she ran towards him. He sighed. "Glynda."

"On it sir," said a feminine voice from the side.

Ruby's thoughts were currently in a frenzy. She couldn't recognize what was around her, all she knew was that she really wanted to beat the professor in front of her. As she ran closer to the man, a sudden force stopped her from hitting him.

"Well, now that we have this whole mess cleaned up. Glynda, thank you," he said as he brushed the cuffs on his jacket. "Now, Ruby," he said as he faced the frozen girl, her face brimming with anger.

"Same tactics as before?" Ozpin smiled. "Might your anger be the cause of half the city's destruction back then. When was it…?"

Ruby continued to push her hand forward, trying to break through the barrier.

"Oh yes, I remember."

'_Don't. Say. It!'_ Her hand continued to draw forward.

"The day that that the greatest huntress ever lived, died. Summer," Ruby clenched her teeth with all her might. "Rose."

A bright light appeared as the redhead's hand had made it part through the magic barrier.

"Now relax there Rose, I'm just here to convince you to attend Beacon Academy," he smirked. Ruby tried all her might to free herself from the magic placed upon her. Her hand had made it out of the barrier.

"Sir…" the blonde woman murmured. "I can't hold this grip any longer…"

"Right, I forgot she was a chosen one," the old professor said, to which the woman glared at him. "Any who, Ruby, do you think your mother would honestly want you to live a normal, boring life?"

Ruby stopped her struggling as she looked back at the professor. "Do you really think that one of the greatest huntress' that ever lived would want her daughter to live such a boring life?"

Ruby stood still.

"You know, I did mean it when I said that Summer was my close friend. In fact, she would always mention how she was so proud of her daughter," he smiled. Ruby shifted her gaze, her eyes began to cloud up.

"How she was basically a prodigy. She would always mention how when you grew up, she wondered if you would follow in her footsteps. Ruby, your mother dreamed of the day that you would enter Beacon. She knew that you were a chosen one since birth and she wanted YOU to use those powers to protect those around. Because let's face it Ruby," the old man smiled sadly, "If there was anything your mother loved, it was protecting those dear to her."

Ruby widened her eyes. She felt her body loosen around her.

"Glynda, I think it's okay," Ozpin grinned toward the blonde woman. She nodded as she let her grip go from the redhead. Ruby sat on the ground as she stayed silent.

"Now, let's talk about your admi-"

"No," Ruby began, "mom would have wanted me to live happily…"

"Hmm…" Ozpin observed.

"She would have wanted to see me smile for doing what I loved. And that's running the store with Tukson, not putting my life in danger and eventually winding up dead. So no," Ruby said as she stood up, "I'm not going to attend your stupid academy."

"But you will do something that you love, and that's being a huntress," Ozpin smirked, "Did you forget? "When I grow up, I want to be a huntress.""

"That was a long time ago…" Ruby said quietly as she began walking out.

"Sir!" the blonde woman said as she began to chase after the redhead, however, a hand stopped her from doing so.

"Let her go Glynda," he smirked. "She'll be attending Beacon by tomorrow."

He smirked. "She's bound to have trouble follow her. She can't run away forever."

Ruby continued walking over to her new car. She opened the door and settled in as she turned on the engine.

Looking at the mirror above, Ruby quickly looked back after glancing at it.

She parted her eyelids as she stared at the red popping out. "Man… it looks like I've been crying…"

She shrugged it off and went straight home.

xxx

Finally arriving to the street right in front of the shop, Ruby parked the car and went inside.

"Welcome to Red and Black- Ruby!" Tukson happily said as he went toward the redhead. "I'm so glad you made it back okay!" he cried as he hugged her. The redhead chuckled.

"Tukson, I'm okay, I just went for a quick drive," she giggled.

"Yeah, but you were gone for a really long time and seeing how that was your first drive in a while, I was having these really bad thoughts that you crashed!" he cried.

"Wow, maybe have a little confidence in my driving skills," Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, but still~" he continued his childish cry.

"Jeez," Ruby smiled. "You big wimp."

The guardian unlatched himself from the redhead. "I-I'm," he hiccuped, "not a wimp."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby grinned as she went around the counter. She scratched behind her dog's ear.

"Well, I'm glad to see you back to your happy self," the male smiled.

Ruby looked away from his gaze. "Yeah about that… look, Tukson, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. That wasn't cool of me to yell at you like that and well, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's alright little red," Tukson grinned. "it's my fault for pushing your buttons."

"No, it isn't okay," Ruby said as she turned away. "I lashed out and did something stupid to you, when all you've done is be generous and kind, and I'm…"

"Ruby," Tukson said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "look, kid, it's alright. No need to stress out about it."

"Yeah, well…. again, sorry about that…"

"Tis' okay kiddo," he said in a goof like voice. Ruby smiled. "But, I just want to ask you one last time…" he carefully said, making sure not to anger the redhead. "Are you sure you wanna ignore this?"

Ruby inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I talked to the headmaster of the school today."

"Oh? What for?" the male asked as he began to eat a chocolate bar.

"No, the headmaster of Beacon," she corrected. Tukson began to choke on his candy.

"T-to Ozpin!?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah, he offered me to go to Beacon… and well, I turned him down…"

The male had composed himself, "So you told him no…?"

"Yeah… I just… wanna live normally…" Ruby said quietly.

"Ruby, you're not normal," the male chuckled. "But, if that's what you want, then I'll respect your decision."

"Yeah, thanks Tukson…" she smiled lightly. Hearing the male shuffle behind her, she looked at the tile floor beneath her, "Hey Tukson…?"

"Yup?"

"Did… did mom ever tell you anything about me, about what she wanted to happen…?"

The male stopped his moving. He smiled at her question. "What didn't she tell me?" he laughed.

"So… did she tell you about the future, what's to come?"

"Ruby, do you really want to spend days here sitting down as we talk about you," he chuckled.

"No, but, I just want to know if she wanted me to be a, well, you know…"

"A huntress?" he asked, a grin still on his face. "Yes, she did."

Ruby began to frown.

"But she also told me that she wanted you to be very happy."

Ruby stopped.

"You were her pride and soul Ruby, she would always speak about you whenever she had the chance. During missions, during short chats, anywhere," he smiled.

"Really…?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "In fact, it was almost as if she was bragging about you. Man, those were fun times… but, I don't think your mother would have forced you or begged to attend Beacon if you didn't want to, so don't worry about it champ," he said as he patted her shoulder and moved away.

Ruby stood silent. '_Mom… did want me to be happy...' _she smiled.

"Ruby stand guard, customers can come in at any moment!" Tukson yelled from the back of the store.

"On it!" the redhead responded happily. Sitting in front of cash register, Ruby felt small thumps against her shin. She smiled widely.

"Hey there Zwei!" she said as she ruffled the dog's fur. "Didja miss me?"

A bark was delivered as she continued to pet him. As she did, however, felt a vibration throughout her body. She stopped petting the dog.

Zwei began to cry as he quickly shuffled back into his house in the corner.

'_What… was… that…?' _Ruby thought, her body sweating at a fast past.

"Hey Ruby, I was thinking, why not live at the college dorms and-" he stopped as he saw the expression the redhead was making. Setting the box down, he quickly moved to the girl, "Hey, you okay red?"

Shifting her gaze to the male, Ruby began to nod slowly, "Y-yeah, just… feeling a little sick," she smiled weakly.

The male narrowed his gaze. He smiled afterwards, "Well, that's good to know."

'_Huh…?'_ Ruby thought.

"Anyways, I gotta get these boxes sorted out, so just take it easy and don't hurt yourself while I'm gone," he chuckled as he left.

"Yeah…" Ruby said.

Sitting on the chair as she faced the front door, Ruby placed her arms on the counter. Her fingers began to tap in a rhythm.

'_What was that… it was kinda like... '_

The front door opened. "Welcome to Red and Black," Ruby said in her usual happy manner.

Seeing the woman smile at her, the redhead realized that she was listening to music, so she looked back at the counter. She continued her tapping. '_I don't get it… why now….' _her gaze looked down the counter until it landed on a gold envelope. Beacon Academy's envelope.

Feeling angered at first, the redhead managed to keep herself calm. Exhaling a deep breathe, she waited a few seconds. Feeling as if she was ready, Ruby grabbed the envelope and opened it.

She began to read the contents of the letter:

'_Dear Ruby Rose, _

_Beacon Academy, as well as it's headmaster, Professor Ozpin, would like to inform you that you have been accepted. On behalf of your excellent grades, your physical achievements, as well as possessing power like no other-'_

Ruby cringed.

'_-we have decided that you would be the perfect student at our institute. This invitation might come off as strong, but we believe you'll make the right choice-'_

'_Right choice…?' _Ruby thought, feeling irritated.

'_-and comply to your mother's wishes-'_

Ruby turned the paper around and placed it on the counter. "Why, do they always have to play that damn card…" she whispered. Feeling the thick paper beneath her fingertips, Ruby sighed and turned it over.

'_-If you do not wish to attend, the following sequences will occur:_

_-Failure to recognize your true potential._

_-Millions die due to your lack of protection._

_-Unbalance _

_-Seekers appearing from everywhere-'_

'_Seekers…?'_

_-And loved ones getting injured, and at worst, fatality.' _The redhead's eyes widened.

"Fatality….?" Ruby said quietly. Another vibration hit the girl, making her hide her head within her arms. '_Crap...' _Another hit. She continued to lower her head. Another appeared. Her head was now hitting against the counter. '_What the heck is this!?-' _One after the other, Ruby kept hitting her head on the counter.

The vibrations wouldn't stop; they began getting faster. Ruby couldn't stop herself from hitting her head. Looking at the counter, she began to see blood stains.

After what seemed like an eternity, the vibrations finally stopped. '_Is it… finally over…-'_

A sudden crash through the front, glass doors as well as screams erupted throughout the city and store. Ruby didn't move; looking at the grimm in front of her, she kept still. She could feel herself trembling.

She inspected the being in front of her. Black as the darkest night, body covered in bone plates, eyes redder than blood. In animal terms, the creature would resemble to that of a puma. She continued staying still, watching as it crouched in front of her. She couldn't move, she was going to get hit.

The puma growled loudly, making the windows and glass products break in an instant. Glass covered the store floor. Although the woman in the store was yelling, Ruby stayed quiet. Her eyes were filled with void.

The puma began to look at Ruby. It's red eyes bored into her grey, lifeless ones. The redhead watched as the creature crouched down. With one single push, the grimm was in the air, going toward her, going to kill her. But all she could do was watch with a fearful stare.

"RUBY!" yelled a voice from the side. It was Tukson's voice. However, it was as if the redhead was in a trance; she continued looking at the puma. "DAMN IT RUBY!"

Tukson immediately pushed the redhead out of the stool, making her hit the wall.

Looking back at the beast, Tuskon realized that he was too late to counterattack. Using his arm to cover himself, the puma bit down into his flesh.

"Gah!" Tukson yelped. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed the puma's head and slammed it on the counter. Trying to get the massive fangs out from his flesh, he finally succeeded and threw the grim to the other side of the store.

"Crap, I don't have my damn weapon!" he cursed. Looking over to the still and dazed redhead, he clenched his teeth. '_Damn it… a level three, guess I'll have to use my nails….'_ As he retracted his nails, he looked at the dullness that they grew to become. _ 'I'm so sorry Summer.'_

"Ruby," Tukson began. The redhead snapped out of her trance after hearing her guardian speak. "I need you to get the woman and get out of here."

"What…? What are you talking about-"

"Ruby. Please. Reinforcements will be coming soon, so I need you to get out of here now," Tukson said as he positioned himself in front of the grimm. He smirked, "Guess it's puma versus puma."

"But what about you! You'll get killed if you just face it with your bare hands!" the redhead argued. Tukson began to see the grimm awake. He clenched his fists.

Walking over to the redhead, he smiled as he grabbed her from the shoulders.

"What the-!?" Tukson picked the girl up from the ground and threw her to the other side to where the woman was crouching.

"Get out of here red, this old fool's already done with his adventure," he smiled as he raised his fists up. "Your mom wanted you to live Ruby, live by what you believe is right." The grimm began to pick itself up. "Now go-" the puma shook it's head before looking at the male. It began to run forward. "GO AND LIVE AN AWESOME LIFE RUBY!" Tukson yelled as he brought down his fist.

'_...loved ones getting injured… at worst…. fatality...' _Ruby thought. A slight vibration rang in her ears as she cupped them.

Looking over to the woman beside her through squinted eyes, she pointed to the street. "Go, go now…" Ruby managed to say. The woman nodded rapidly as she quickly got up and ran.

Ruby grinned at the woman running away. She crouched lower, feeling as if the gravity turned heavier.

"Come here you little fuck!" Tukson yelled as he grabbed the puma's head. Grabbing with all his might, the male failed to realize that the creature's paws were still free.

As the puma struck down his sharp claws on Tukson's arm, the male let go of the grimm. Looking at the deep wound spill out his blood, he quickly turned his sights to the creature, but only to realize that he was too late.

"GAH!" Tukson shouted as the puma sunk his fangs into his shoulder.

'_This… hurts...'_ Ruby thought as she dug her nails into her ears. Every vibration felt like a large hammer was hitting her head.

'_Remember Ruby…' _

The redhead could hear distant voices in her mind.

'_You have a gift… a gift that can help a lot of people...'_

"Damn puma!" yelled Tukson.

'_And with that gift… you need to understand...'_

"Shit!"

'_That you are the only one who can activate it and make a difference.'_

She opened her eyes; the vibrations had stopped.

Laying on the floor, Tukson held his shoulder as he looked ahead of him to see the puma circling around. '_Damn it… guess this is the end...' _Feeling the warm substance spill out from his shoulder, he chuckled. '_If the puma won't kill me, then I guess blood loss will.'_

Looking at the puma begin to crouch, he closed his eyes. '_Well, at least I kept my promise to Summer...'_

Giving a mighty roar, the grimm leaped into the air once more.

But as the puma was about to land down, a quick force stood in front of Tukson. Feeling a massive gust of wind, the male widened his eyes to see a familiar redhead blocking his way.

"RUBY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Moving her arm back, Tukson stopped his yelling. Hand trembling with a glowing, red substance, the girl used all her power to push forward.

"HAAA!" she shouted with all her might as the floor beneath her began to sink in. As her fist made contact with the grimm's stomach, a grand burst of red energy wrapped around the girl's arm. Feeling the grimm's insides rupture, the creature proceeded to skid across the ground and onto the street as it slammed against the car.

"No! Not the car!" Tukson cried. "I didn't get insurance!"

As Ruby heaved, she observed the mess she had made against the ground. Under her, the floor was dented in. On the tile and on the street the grimm had skidded on, she saw that the floor and concrete were completely destroyed.

Feeling a sting in her right arm, she picked it up. She widened her eyes when she saw that part of her sleeve burned off as steam arose from her arm.

'_What… happened….'_

"Woof!" sounded a dog from the destroyed entrance. Looking at the dog as well as the reinforcements behind him, Ruby grinned weakly. '_Good…. now… I can sleep...' _she thought as she tumbled to the ground.

"Ruby? Ruby?! RUBY!?"

Grey eyes opened to be looking at a white ceiling.

'_What the… was that a dream….?'_

"Finally you're awake!" laughed a voice from the side. Widening her eyes, Ruby looked to see a smiling Tukson to her side. The redhead saw that the man was covered in bandages.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never wake up," he smiled widely.

"Tukson… what happened…?" she asked as she rubbed her head.

The male stopped his smiling. "You activated your "chosen" aura."

She stood still. "A grimm came into the store and attacked. My guess it's because it traced your aura. Since you're eighteen now, the chosen one powers begin to release, and yours was able to attract an enemy," he said. He looked over to the shocked looking redhead.

"But don't worry about it Ruby," he smiled. "I'm sure through time, you'll be able to control it."

'_Fatality...'_

"But… when will that happen?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that depends," he chuckled nervously.

"What if it continues…" Ruby asked herself. "What if next time something happens to you, to Zwei, to anyone!?"

Tukson smiled sadly. "Well, that's just life, I guess. We'll just have to be prepared."

'_Just life….?'_

"Now come on, we have to get that store cleaned up if we wanna keep running a business," he laughed as he got up.

"Hey Tukson…" Ruby spoke quietly. The male turned around.

"Hm?"

"I think…" she said. "I think it'd be better if… if I-" she stopped herself. Thinking about her decision, she contemplated. '_Do I really want to go… I'll be missing out on a normal university… on business…on the store... on Tukson and Zwei.'_

She shook her head. '_No, I have to.'_

She looked up at her guardian with a small smile.

On the day of my eighteenth birthday, I, Ruby Rose, decided that I would attend Beacon Academy.

_**Extra**_

Sitting at his desk as the clock ticked back and forth, a male with gray hair and glasses took out a scroll as he felt his pocket vibrate. Opening up the message, he smirked.

"Police are investigating a strange case that happened today in the city. Earlier, a grimm randomly attacked in a small store called "Red and Black." Officials say that there were no fatalities, but two were injured. I'm Lisa from Vale News, back to you Cyril."

The old man, closed the video and leaned back in his chair.

"She'll be attending this school in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>So see what I mean when I said that this AU was insane? Oh wait! Just read the next chapter! I swear you'll never expect it! :D x) well, maybe... Any who, I hoped ya'll enjoyed Ruby's little power showing off moment... um, Tukson is her guardian, but you may have realized that by now... um, well, I can assure you that the plot will be bat shit crazy... I'm not even kidding you guys... and well, follow, fav, or review if you'd like ;) Again, I apologize to those who are waiting for an update on others stories, I just hope this will distract you for a moment and stuff, and well, hasta luego! :D<strong>


	2. Hello There, New Partner

**Aye ;D here's the second chapter for ya. Be warned, a lot of wtf moments will happen, but I'll be sure to answer them below, good luck and happy readings! ;) **

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs, similarities included**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Hello There, New Partner<p>

"RUBY RUN! YOU NEED TO GET UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!- AH!" shrieked a girl dressed in white.

A dazed redhead laid on the floor, eyelids fluttering wildly. She looked at the girl across her as the boy continued to strike down.

What was she supposed to do?

It was her first day here and she was already targeted.

* * *

><p>"I told you already, I don't need a partner!" shouted a white haired girl.<p>

"Ms. Schnee, you do realize that you require a partner in order to move up grades. You may have gotten away with it all these passing years, but now that you are at a college level, a partner is needed," spoke a male with gray hair.

"Look, Professor Ozpin, I don't need one. I've been doing fine all these years, I've been receiving excellent grades, I've been able to acquire my food and supplies, and I haven't encountered any trouble. Besides, having a partner is a hindrance. Now, can you please excuse me from this," the white haired girl said.

"Hmmm…" the headmaster wondered as he looked at the arguing girl. "No."

"Ugh! You always do this!" she yelled. "Whatever, I don't need a partner so don't expect one out of me," she said as she began walking out.

"Ms. Schnee, many things are about to change in this academy," the man spoke, hoping it would stop her from leaving. Seeing how she continued walking, he smirked. "What if I told you that I could pair you up with the most powerful huntress that will ever exist."

She stopped herself as her hand rested on the door handle.

"So powerful, that even the gods will tremble at her footsteps," he continued smiling.

"What are you going on about?" the girl asked as she slowly turned around.

"What if I were to set you up with a "chosen one,"" he smirked.

The girl widened her eyes. "What… a… "chosen"... "one…?""

"Yes, that's precisely right," he grinned.

"But, that's supposed to be a myth!" she argued. "There hasn't been any reported in hundreds of years!"

"Ms. Schnee, do you honestly believe that someone who possess such powers would show themselves to the public? To people that try to acquire such power through any means? To people that would kill to have such a power," he glared at the girl.

The white haired girl gulped, "I-I suppose not…"

"Right, now, back to your partner situation," he said as he cleared his throat. "Today, a girl, otherwise known as this "chosen one," will be enrolling. Now here's the important part," he smiled. "I need you to make sure you get to her when she takes her tour. She'll come here first to talk for a bit, but then she'll go out into the courtyard," he smiled deviously. "Make sure you make her your partner, okay?"

The white haired girl shivered at his expression, but complied. "Fine, I'll meet her, but don't expect me to instantly make her my partner, she'll have to prove herself as this chosen one before she has the chance to call herself the partner of Weiss Schnee," she said as she walked out the door.

The male looked at the door swing back and forth.

"Of course," he grinned. "All in due time."

* * *

><p>Placing her clothes in a duffel bag, Ruby had spent the whole night thinking about her decision to leave. But after asking many questions in her mind, she knew it was the right thing to do. It was by far the safest.<p>

She looked at the nightstand beside her. A ripped picture of a woman smiling sat idly on the small table.

_'Well mom...'_ the redhead thought as she zipped close the duffel bag._ 'Wish me luck in Beacon.'_

Walking out of her room, the redhead turned around one more time to look at the room she had been sleeping in since her childhood. "See ya…" she said as she turned off the light.

Walking down the stairs, Ruby looked to see a smiling Tukson.

"Ready to head out kiddo!?" he said excited like.

"Why are you so excited?" Ruby smiled. "You're not the one attending this boring academy."

"I'm excited because you're gonna attend Beacon freaking Academy! A school I, and don't forget your mom, went to!"

"Yeah, so…" Ruby asked.

"So!? It's like I'm passing the baton to my little kid!" he grinned widely.

Ruby looked at the overly smiling male. She couldn't help but grin wide as well.

"Jeez, you say some really embarrassing things, you know that?" Ruby chuckled.

"It's my job," he laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to get going," she said as she looked at her watch. It was currently 12:00 noon. "But before that, Zwei!" she called out.

Scurrying on the tile floor, a dog jumped onto the redhead's shins.

"Hey there Zwei," she smiled as she ruffled the dog's fur. "I'm gonna miss you a lot buddy."

"Yeah, we'll miss you a lot too," Tukson spoke.

"Yeah…" Ruby said as she stood up. She readjusted the bag over her shoulder. Looking around the store, she grimaced. "Just please promise me to clean and replace the windows and tiles…"

"Will do little red," he chuckled.

"Right…" Ruby said as she grabbed the car keys. Tukson looked over to the redhead one last time.

"Good luck kiddo," he smiled. "But for your guardian's sake, one last hug?"

Ruby turned around to be met with Tukson's open arms.

She quickly dropped her duffel bag and ran toward him. Hugging the male who had been her guardian ever since her mother died, she tightened her grip. "I really don't want to leave you guys…"

"I know kid, I know," he smiled. "But we all have to grow up sometimes. Besides, you have a duty, my little rose."

"I wish I didn't…" she pouted.

"Yes, I know. But, I hope you have fun and I wish you the best of luck," he said as he parted from their hug. "Now, go before you're late with your meeting with Ozpin."

"Who cares… that old man can wait…" Ruby pouted. Tukson laughed.

Ruby sighed and grabbed a hold of her bag again. "Well Tukson, I'll be sure to call daily and check on how the store's doing," the male made a saddened expression. "And of course, how you're doing too," she laughed. "And well," she stood at the entrance of the store.

"I guess I'll see you later," she smiled.

"Yeah, definitely," he grinned. The girl began walking away; she decided to leave on a good note rather than shed tears.

"Oh, and Ruby?" Tukson called out.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Your mom would have been proud," he smiled.

Ruby looked at the male's sincere smile and gave one of her own. "Yeah, I know." She turned around as she began to open the car door.

"Oh, one last thing!" he yelled.

"What now?" Ruby grinned.

"Don't forget to make a lot of lady friends if you know what I mean!" he teased.

Face blushing heavily, Ruby looked back at Tukson only to see tears in his eyes as he waved good bye.

The redhead waved good bye and entered the car. '_He… didn't have to cry...'_ she thought as she drove away.

xxx

After driving through little to no traffic, Ruby arrived at the place she thought she would never set foot on. Parking her car, Ruby realized that something was off. Next to her, or anywhere for that matter, were no cars at all.

"That's… weird…. why have a huge parking lot when no cars are even parked…." she wondered. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her duffel bag and locked the vehicle.

Facing the grand school before her, she sighed deeply. "Now… where to…"

xxx

"Sir, the girl has arrived," spoke a woman with blonde hair.

"So it seems," he grinned as he looked at the security footage in front of him.

xxx

"Alright, the lady on the phone said that his office would be upstairs… but where…"

Looking around the empty place, Ruby still felt a sense of unease. '_Why is it that it's empty when it's around lunch time...'_

Still looking around, Ruby spotted two individuals walking away toward what looked like dorms._ 'Yes!'_ she smiled widely.

Running up to the two individuals, Ruby called out. "Hey, you two! Wait!"

"Hm?" sounded a girl with raven hair as the bow on her head twitched.

The blonde girl next to her observed the raven haired girl, "Something wrong Blake?"

"I heard something…" the raven haired girl quietly said.

"Hmm…" the blonde wondered.

"Hey, you two!" Ruby kept calling out.

"Oh?" the blonde said as she turned around. Looking at the panting girl run toward them, the blonde widened her eyes. She then smirked. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," she quietly said.

"Hey… excuse me…" Ruby panted. "But… do you two happen to know… where the headmaster's office is at…?"

"Oh yeah, just turn the corner at that white building over there and go up the stairs. You should be able to find him afterwards," the blonde smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Ruby smiled. She looked at the two in front of her, but she stopped after she faced the grinning blonde. "...Yang…?"

"Yup, in the flesh," the girl chuckled.

"No way… it's been too long since we last saw each other…" Ruby said, surprised.

"Yeah, been a while, huh? Since what? Since-" the blonde stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "Well, since then."

"Yeah… hey, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here to become the best huntress there ever existed," Yang said as she pointed at herself.

"Right…" Ruby slowly said. The blonde's confident attitude reminded her of her mother.

"Yeah, anyways, what are you doing here? Thought you were gonna pursue some normal life or something. Well, that's what I heard at least," Yang said.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be living a normal life…" Ruby said suspiciously. '_How did she know…?'_

"But I decided to be a huntress last minute, and well, here I am!" the redhead smiled goof like.

"Yes, here you are…" Yang quietly said. Feeling a tug on her belt, she looked to the raven haired girl beside her.

"Yang, we can't stay out here any longer…" she whispered.

"About time already?" the blonde asked to which the girl nodded. Yang sighed. "I guess so."

She looked back at the confused redhead. "Sorry for such a short talk, but my partner and I have to go now," she said as she began walking away into the dorms. Before the doors closed behind the blonde, Yang looked back one more time as a smirk adorned her face.

"I wouldn't stay out here too long Ruby," she said as the doors closed behind her.

'_What the...'_ Looking at the reflection on the door, the redhead quickly remembered her meeting with the headmaster.

She quickly made her way to his office.

* * *

><p>"Where is that dolt at…" thought an irritated white haired girl. Walking through the empty halls, she could hear her high heels click with every step.<p>

"That old fool said that she would be out here already…"

_Early this morning:_

"_Well?" a girl questioned angrily. _

"_Well what, Ms. Schnee," responded a male. _

"_You said that she would be here today, and well, where is she?!" the girl demanded. _

"_Relax Ms. Schnee, she'll be arriving here around twelve. At the most, she'll be roaming the school grounds around twelve twenty."_

'_Twelve…?' the girl thought in fear. "Twelve… don't you think she should be arriving early to avoid…"_

"_Exactly," smirked the headmaster. "So it's your job to find her before the bell rings."_

"_That's insane, how do you expect me to find one person in under forty minutes?" she asked. _

"_I don't know, but that's your problem," he smiled. "Now, I suggest you pinpoint the locations on where you think she would be. We wouldn't want the first casualty of the year, would we? You know, since she'll possess something very valuable to every student on this campus."_

_The white haired girl clenched her fists. "You're insane… you know that."_

"_Yes, but, that's all school rules, not mine," he smiled. The girl began to walk out. "Oh, and Ms. Schnee," he called out. _

_The white haired girl stopped. "Unless you would like to perform the special way to form a partnership," the girl blushed. "I suggest you find her really quick," he laughed. _

"Stupid old man… but that chosen one is pretty stupid too…" Weiss said to herself. "Why the hell would she choose to attend Beacon…"

She clenched her jaw.

'_...when there's nothing but death and disaster here...'_

* * *

><p>Arriving in front of two, grand oak doors, Ruby lifted her hand to knock.<p>

"Come in Rose, I've been expecting you," said a voice from within. Ruby looked at the door, shocked.

'_I didn't even get to knock...'_

Opening the door, she saw the grand smile the headmaster was making. Something about that smile made her sick to the stomach. She entered the room with caution.

"Glynda, will you get the cookies? Our guest has arrived," he said through an intercom.

"On it sir," a voice replied.

Folding his hands in front of him, the gray headed man looked at the tensed redhead in front of him.

"Please, sit down," he said as he gestured to the chair in front of him.

The girl slowly made her way to the cushioned chair and sat down.

"Now, first things first. Congratulations on your acceptance to Beacon," he smiled. The girl continued to glare at the old man.

"Now then," he began as his smile widened. "Let's talk about your school life."

"Yeah, you said I was able to study business while attending," Ruby added.

"Yes, I did say that, in exchange for your services as a huntress that is."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Look, could we just get on with this. I saw the schedule earlier and saw that lunch was going to begin at," she looked at her time. "At twelve forty-five and I'd like to get something to eat."

"Oh?" Professor Ozpin smiled. "You like to eat lunch, do you?" he asked.

"Ruby looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I do…. just like every other normal being."

"Good, good…" he continued grinning.

"Alright…" Ruby continued. "Anyways, you said you were going to give me my supplies and my schedule, so if you can hurry it up, that would be nice."

"Yes, I apologize," Ozpin said. He moved his chair back and opened the drawer beside him. Grabbing a sheet of paper, along with a key, and a black, small box, he placed it in front of the desk.

Ruby looked hesitant to take the materials.

"Well, go on," Professor Ozpin encouraged.

Slowly raising her hand, Ruby first grabbed the sheet of paper and examined it. She grinned lightly after seeing the class she had hoped to take: Business 101.

"You see, no need to be afraid," the headmaster taunted. Ruby continued glaring.

She moved her hand to the key next.

"That is your dorm key. You will be rooming with your soon to be partner," he grinned.

"Partner…?" Ruby asked. "What's this whole thing about-" the redhead stopped after remembering the words of certain blonde earlier. '_Partner...'_

"Yes, partner," the headmaster repeated. "In this institute, it is required to have a partner at all times."

"What if I don't want a partner-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. A knock in the door sounded.

"Come in," Ozpin instructed. Walking in was the blonde woman that had appeared next to him back at the university library. She glared at her too. '_Not that I hold a grudge against her… but that magic hurt.'_

"Ah, I see the chocolate chip cookies have arrived," he smiled. Ruby's ears moved. "Yes, please Glynda, set the nice, warm, freshly baked," the redhead could feel herself salivate with every word, "cookies down on the desk."

The blonde woman did as instructed as she then left the room.

Ruby looked intently at the plate of cookies.

"Care to take one?" Ozpin asked with a grand smile. Ruby looked at his "grin." She felt a sense of unease in the pit of her stomach.

"No thanks," she refused.

"Aw, but I ordered them specifically for you."

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks," she dismissed. Looking at the black box sitting on the desk, she picked it up. The male narrowed his eyes.

Opening the box, Ruby looked inside to see a small, golden star. Her eyes widened. '_That star...' _she thought as she remembered yesterday's events.

"I see you're intrigued with the star," Ozpin observed. He smirked. "Good."

"Why… a star…?" Ruby asked as she picked the small object up. Looking on the back of the star, she saw that there were glowing, small lights.

"Those are energy sensors," the headmaster spoke.

"Energy… what?"

"Energy sensors. They attach onto the person that hold onto them. Of course, they attach to aura, so sticking them to your clothes," he said as he watched Ruby trying to stick the badge on her clothes, "is useless."

"Right…" Ruby said awkwardly as she stopped her attempts. "But… why a star?"

He folded his hands. "Listen to me when I tell you this Ruby," he said in a serious tone. Ruby gained the same sense of unease once more as she looked at the headmaster. "That star there is very important in this school."

"Okay… but why?" she asked.

Ozpin sighed. "You see, here in Beacon Academy, we don't use money or any other currency at all. Here, we use those stars," he said as he pointed to the object Ruby was holding. "That star you're holding happens to be extremely valuable in this institute. It provides for your food, your clothes, your supplies, and determines your level."

"My… level?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, well, in due time, you'll find out," he smirked. He looked at the time on his clock. It was currently twelve forty five. "Well Ruby, I think I've answered your questions-"

"No, you haven't. You haven't told me more about this whole star thing-"

"I suggest you head out and grab lunch immediately if you want to avoid any trouble," he smiled.

'_What…?'_

"It's just lunch, I can grab some later and-"

"Trust me when I tell you this Ruby, I suggest you leave right now if you want to make it to your dorm nice and comfortable," he continued grinning.

Ruby looked at the "smile" he was sporting; something about it gave her the shivers.

"Fine, but expect me here tomorrow to ask more questions," she said as she grabbed her materials.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't doubt it if you did," he whispered. Ruby looked back at him as she narrowed her gaze.

Walking out of the room quickly, the headmaster spoke, "I hope you have a wonderful time here at Beacon, Ruby Rose."

Sending shivers down her back, she closed the door behind her.

"Yes…" he grinned as he turned in his chair, "All's in play now."

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs, Ruby looked at the star given to her.<p>

"So it sticks on me if I use my aura…" she asked herself. "Well… doesn't hurt to try…"

Squeezing the star with all her might, she opened her palm to see that nothing had affected it Squeezing her palm once more, she placed the star on her jacket. Nothing happened as it slipped to the ground.

"Dang it…" the redhead said as she picked it up. Cleaning the star as she rubbed it against her jacket, Ruby looked out the entrance.

"That's weird…. isn't it supposed to be lunch by now…" she wondered. She looked at her watch. It was currently twelve forty-eight. "Yeah…. lunch should have started three minutes ago."

Walking out the door, the redhead wandered around. "Maybe I should just grab lunch and go to my room quickly…"

Taking out the school map, Ruby looked everywhere until she found a building labeled as "The Dining Hall."

"Guess that must be it huh?" she asked herself.

Walking to the corner of the hallway, Ruby felt a vibration in her pocket. Holding the map with one hand, she took out her phone with the other. Looking to see who had sent her a text message, the redhead smiled. It was Tukson.

Opening up the message app as she kept her gaze fully on the phone, the redhead fell straight to the floor as her phone cracked beside her.

xxxx

"Jeez, where is that idiot!" slightly shouted a white haired girl. Walking down an empty hall, she could feel her heart begin to thump faster.

She raised her wrist and looked at the time. "I only have a few more minutes to find her. If I don't make it before one, she's doomed."

"Damn it! Where could she be-" she stopped after bumping into something, making her fall to the ground.

xxx

"Ouch…" Ruby groaned as she rubbed her head. "Hey… are you oka-"

"You idiot!" yelled a voice from across. _'Huh…?'_ Ruby looked across her to see an angry looking girl dressed in white. "You could have seriously damaged me with that huge head of yours!"

'_Well she's nice… not.'_

"Hey, take it easy…" Ruby said as she got up and continued rubbing her head. Looking at the floor next to her, Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "Ah man…" she said saddened as she picked up her now broken phone. "I didn't get to see Tukson's text…"

"You!" the girl in white shrieked. "What are you doing out here so late?" she asked warily as she shifted back.

_'What's her deal…?'_ Ruby thought. "I came out here to get lunch and then head back to my dorm."

"Lunch…" the white haired girl thought._ 'Wait, is she….'_

"You!" the white haired continued to shout. Ruby winced. "Are you the new girl?" she asked.

"Um, yes…? Why do you ask?"

The white haired girl sighed deeply. "Finally, it took forever just to find you, you know," she scolded.

"Find me… for what reason?" Ruby asked.

The girl in white narrowed her gaze.

"Tell me, what exactly were you about to do right now?" the girl asked.

"I told you, I was going to get lunch and-"

"Are you even aware of the time right now?" she asked, her voice getting louder.

"Yeah, it's," Ruby looked at her watch. "Twelve fifty three, lunch started less than ten minutes ago."

"What are you, crazy?" the white haired girl scolded.

"Crazy…? Wait, no, the only crazy person here is you and that stupid old headmaster-"

"You do realize that we only have about six minutes to go back now, right?" the white haired girl said, feeling tensed.

"Six minutes… no, I'm going to go get lunch and then go back to the dorm-"

"Forget about the lunch!" the white haired girl yelled. "Is food so important that you'd risk your life for it?!" she shouted. She looked for a response from the redhead, but was only looking at a confused expression. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god… he didn't tell you… did he…?"

'_Tell me?'_ Ruby thought, confused. "What are you going on-"

Immediately, the white haired girl grabbed her hand and began running.

'_We don't have time for this!' _she thought as she began to feel the trickles of sweat run down her forehead.

"Hey!" Ruby said, alarmed. "Where are you taking me! Let me go!" she shouted as she yanked her hand from the white haired girl. "I said, where are you taking me-"

"Listen!" the girl yelled. "We can't stand around any longer than it is, we have to get back to the dorms right now!"

"Why!?" Ruby argued. "What's the big deal!?"

"WE'LL DIE IF WE STAY OUT HERE!" she shouted with all her might. Ruby's eyes widened. '_What…?'_

"What do you…"

"That stupid old man might have forgotten to tell you one important thing. This school is like a war-zone," the white haired girl said as her stare bore into the redhead's.

"Warzone… but, this is Beacon Academy… this is supposed to be a school for hunters and huntresses…" Ruby slowly said.

"Yeah, until that stupid old man decided to change that," the other girl spat. She looked at her watch. _'Only four more minutes….'_

"Come on, we need to go right now," she said as she grabbed the redhead's trembling hand. "We have enough time to make it back if we run to the-"

_**DING. DONG. DING. DONG.**_

_**Suggested listening: XL-TT by Hiroyuki Sawano**_

The white haired girl froze in place as the loud rings filled her ears. "Wait… we had about three minutes left…"

Ruby looked all around her as she saw every building close as heavy, metal bars shot up from the ground.

Clenching her teeth as she readjusted her sweaty palm with the redhead's, the white haired girl began to run with Ruby behind her.

"Hey! Put away that star of yours! Now!-" she stopped after seeing two beings just a few feet away from her.

"Well, well, well," a taunting voice spoke. "Look what we have here Russel."

"A pair of fine ladies if I do say so myself, Cardin," the other male voice spoke.

"Yeah, but look at that nice piece of gold that little redhead has," the male known as Cardin said.

"Well, it's only fair if we take it from her if we waited a long time for lunch to begin," Russel said as he began to reach for his back.

"You two can't do that!" the white haired girl shouted. '_Damn, I forgot Myrtenaster back at the dorm...'_

"Hm?" the boy known as Cardin sounded. He smirked widely. "Oh hey, Russel, did you hear Ozpin's new rule?"

'_What…'_ Weiss' eyes widened.

"I sure did Cardin, what was it again?" the other boy taunted. "Let me look at my phone."

Ruby had no idea what was going on. Why did the doors suddenly close off, why were these two boys against them, why was nothing making sense!

"Let's see," the boy with the lime green mo-hawk teased. He began to read off of the phone's screen. "Dear students, I have changed the rules for when it comes to facing others on campus."

The white haired girl could feel her heart beat begin to thump against her ears. Ruby could feel their palms begin to get sweaty.

"Rather than it being against the rules to face against a solo, I have decided to change that. From now on, partner or no partner, anything goes," the boy smiled widely. "That being said, I wish you all luck." He put away his cell phone.

"See that there princess, that means, we can beat the hell out of the both of you," Cardin laughed.

'_Oh no...' _the girl in white feared.

"So, why don't you two sit very still and let us do our jobs, okay?" Cardin smiled.

The girl with white hair proceeded to run away with the redhead behind her.

"Aw, why do you have to make this so hard?" teased the boy with a mo-hawk.

Running quickly through the hallways, the white haired girl desperately looked around her surroundings.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she said in desperation. Looking at a couple of trash bins in the corner, the girl quickly ran toward them and hid behind.

Huffing for air, the two crouched down.

"What…" Ruby painted, "What the hell is going on!?-" her mouth was quickly covered by the girl's hand. The redhead looked into the others eyes. _'Woah…. blue.'_

"I need you to keep your mouth shut and listen to what I'm about to tell you, got it?" The redhead nodded. She sighed deeply.

"In this academy, everything is, in blatant terms, fucked up," she cursed. "Whatever that old idiot told you, he forgot to mention that the students constantly try to injure, or worse, kill each other."

Ruby felt sick to her stomach.

"You know that star you have right there," she said as she pointed to Ruby's chest. Looking down, the redhead widened her gaze. When exactly did the badge stick to her? "Well, that star there is very valuable. Not actually in value worth in the outside world, but here in Beacon, that thing might as well be compared to a million dollars," she panted.

The redhead touched the golden object.

"Anyways, that star can be stolen from others. Not during regular times of course, but during times like these. During one in the afternoon-"

"Yohoo! Princess, where can you be!" taunted a voice as metal collided with the bars on the buildings.

"Listen, I need you to stay here and try to wait until this is over. These bloodbaths only last for a few minutes. So, I need you, um…"

"Ruby," the redhead answered.

"Right Ruby," the girl corrected. "I need you to follow my orders if we both want to make it out undamaged, or better yet, alive," she smiled.

The redhead stared at the curve upon the girl's face.

The white haired girl began to get up. "Be sure to hide that star of yours, I'll create a diversion and pretend I'm running with it, got it?"

"Wait, but you don't have anything to defend yourself with!" the redhead protested.

"Don't underestimate a Schnee, Ruby," the girl smirked. "You'll hurt my pride."

Before the girl could run off, the redhead caught her by the wrist, "Wait, what's your name…?"

The girl in white smiled, "It's Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

Having let go of the girl's hand, Ruby sat as she watched the girl run off.

"Weiss…" Ruby whispered.

Running as fast as she could through the hallways once more, Weiss heard the gut wrenching rattle of metal hitting metal.

"Damn idiot…" she cursed. "But…" she said as she looked to the far left corner, "I found them." She held her hand to her chest tightly as she ran toward the noises.

"Oh Weissy~ Where are YOU!" Cardin yelled as he banged his mace against the metal bars.

"Stop your ruckus, it's annoying," spat a voice from across the boy. Looking toward the direction of the voice, the boy smiled.

"There you are, oh, but where's your friend?" he asked "innocently."

"That's none of your concern, but I do know that you're looking for this!" she said as she raised her fist.

"Yeah, so why don't you hand that over carefully and-" the white haired girl began to run away. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" he barked. "RUSSEL, LET'S GO!"

Running as fast as she could, Weiss looked to her side to where the trash bins laid. '_Hope she's okay-'_ She bumped into something hard.

"Where are you going princess?" a sinister voice spoke.

_'What!?'_ Weiss thought with widened eyes.

"You should really watch where you're going," laughed Cardin. Clenching his teeth, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Struggling from the sudden contact, the white haired girl opened her eyes to be facing her worst nightmare.

"Now," the boy spoke with a wide, demonic smirk. "Where is that girl and her star."

Still struggling from the pull, the white haired girl spat on his face. She smirked, "Like I'd ever tell you."

Face shriveling with anger, Cardin pulled the girl up from the ground and punched her stomach with an amount of force that was able to send her skidding across the ground.

From afar, a certain redhead watched in horror. "Weiss…. she's… getting hurt…"

"Now, let's try this again princess," Cardin said as he began to get closer to the coughing girl. Crouching down, he proceeded to grab onto her hair again. "Where's the girl?"

Giving no response except a smirk, Cardin sighed as he stood up. "You know, I'm doing you a big favor by sparing your LIFE," he shouted as he kicked the girl in the stomach. "But a little bitch doesn't want to spill her little secret," he said as he continued kicking Weiss.

With every hit to her stomach, Weiss could feel something wet from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, look at the poor baby, bleeding and all," he mocked. "Well this wouldn't have happened IF YOU JUST WOULD HAVE GIVEN ME THE DAMN STAR!" he shouted as he continued his strikes.

Ruby continued watching. She was letting her get hurt… when she risked herself to protect her.

"So, had enough Schnee?" Cardin teased as he panted. The white haired girl heaved loud and slow.

"Hey Cardin, why not just cut it out of her?" Russel smirked as he held his dagger in the air.

"Hm, good idea Russel," the boy smiled. "Hear that princess? My buddy Russel here is going to use his big, sharp knife to gut you, isn't that nice?"

Weiss looked at the building across from her. Paying no attention to the boys in front of her, she continued her heavy breathing. '_I wonder…. if Ruby's doing… okay...' _

Seeing a certain redheaded girl stand up from behind the trash bins, Weiss widened her eyes. '_What is that idiot doing!?'_

Shaking her head from side to side, the white haired girl had hoped that the redhead would read her expression.

"Hm?" Cardin wondered as he began to see Weiss look distressed. Turning around, he smiled widely.

"Ah, red, glad to see you made the party," the boy laughed. He looked back down to see the damaged white haired girl. "So, you were kinda late and all, but that's okay. Now, why don't you just hand that star-" he stopped after seeing a golden object hit his armor.

"Here, you can have the stupid star. Just leave Weiss and I alone," she glared.

"Well, ain't that nice of you to give me this star," Cardin smiled.

"Ruby… you idiot…" Weiss groaned. Cardin looked back down.

"Oh shut up," he said as he kicked her once more. Ruby cringed as she watched the girl writhe in pain.

Walking toward the groaning girl, she walked past the boy with brown hair.

"Now that you got what you wanted," Ruby said as she placed Weiss' hand over her shoulder, "You can let us go."

Cardin clenched his teeth. "Um, well, I could and all, but that wouldn't be fun," he laughed.

"Wha-" a blow to the side of her head was delivered from the boy.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

Skidding on the concrete floor beneath her, the redhead came to a stop after seconds passed. '_That…. bastard...'_

"Didja honestly think that I would let you two go even after you gave me the star?" he smirked. "Yeah, no. Apart from leveling up from these bad boys," he smiled as he looked at the star, "I also enjoy it a lot when I get to beat the shit out of others."

"You jerk!" Weiss shouted as she kicked Cardin in his privates.

"Gah!" the boy cried as he fell to his knees. "Russel!"

"On it!" the boy with the mo-hawk called out. Walking toward the hunched white haired girl, the boy raised his fist and struck her across the face. Trudging back, the girl managed to stand.

"Is that…" Weiss heaved, "all you got…" she smirked.

As the boy was about to charge toward the girl, a hand in front of him stopped him from doing so.

"I got this, you go after the other one," Cardin smiled.

Weiss widened her eyes. "Ruby! Get up and le- GAH!" She fell as she was struck to her stomach.

_**Suggested listening: Soundscape to Ardor by Sagisu Shirou**_

The redhead could hear pants and shrieks around her. What was going on…?

Opening her eyes slowly, she fully widened them when she realized what was happening. She was currently fighting others. Fighting for her life. Fighting for Weiss' life. Getting up with all her might as her arms trembled, Ruby managed to get on one knee.

What was she supposed to do? She didn't know how to activate her aura, she didn't have a weapon like they did. Was she going to have to watch and die?

"I see you're awake, good, now I can hear you scream," said Russel. Looking at the boy ahead of her, she saw the dagger in his hand. He was going to strike her, but she couldn't move. She was too exhausted.

"That's right, be a good girl and STAY STILL!" he shouted as he swung down his weapon.

'_Move…'_

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted on the ground as Cardin continued kicking her.

'_Move…..'_

"AHH!" Russel yelled.

Just as the boy was about the pierce into the redhead, a sudden gust of wind followed by roses appeared.

"What the?" the boy wondered.

As Cardin continued his kicks, his gaze widened when he realized that the girl beneath him had vanished.

Slowly walking away, Ruby headed for the opposite direction as she carried a certain white haired girl in her arms.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss asked, feeling astonished. No response was given as the girl continued walking, void in her stare. "Ruby," she said again as she tapped her shoulder.

Snapping out of her trance, the redhead looked below her. "Weiss!" she smiled. "It's so good to see you!" Ruby said as she viciously hugged the white haired girl.

"O-okay Ruby! I'm a little damaged so this hurts!" she yelped.

"Right, sorry," the redhead smiled weakly.

Weiss looked at the girl's expression and grinned slightly as well. "Hey Ruby, what exactly is your semblance?"

"Huh? Semblance? What are you-"

"Hey dumbasses, we ain't through yet," said two voices from behind them.

"What, we're still up against them!?" Ruby whined.

Weiss bit her bottom lip. '_I guess Ruby still can't control her semblance...'_

"I'm glad and all for your little reunion, but can we please continue?" Cardin smiled.

Setting the girl down, Ruby raised her fists to a fighting position.

"Pfft," Cardin and Russel laughed. "What the hell are your scrawny arms gonna do against us two?"

'_Damn…. how do I get a weapon….' _Ruby thought frantically. Looking over to the white haired girl, the redhead couldn't read the expression she was making under her hair.

'_If I do that now…. maybe…. it can bring out her aura…' _Weiss blushed. She shook her head. '_No, absolutely not!' _She gave a quick glance toward the redhead. '_Well, she isn't that bad looking...' _The redhead looked over to the girl, making her hide under her bangs.

"Is everything alright… Weiss…" Ruby asked. Her eyes widened when she made contact with the white haired girl's face; it was glowing with pink blush.

"Ruby, forgive me," she said as she drew forward.

"Forgive what-" the redhead stopped after feeling her lips connect with Weiss.'

Her eyes widened as she felt another tongue slip in. '_WHAT'S GOING ON!?'_

"Woah, didn't know I was gonna see some lez action," Cardin whistled.

After what seemed like a minute's worth kiss, Weiss let go of the redhead and wiped her mouth. '_There...' _she blushed. '_That should set off the partnership...'_

Ruby regained her footing as she looked back at the blushing white haired girl. '_What… WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?' _

Just as she was about to ask Weiss what was going on, two glowing circles appeared under their feet.

"The partnership deal was a success," Weiss smirked.

"P-partnership deal!?" Ruby questioned.

"I'll tell you about it later! Right now we have to deal with them!" Weiss said as she pointed to the charging boys.

"YOU THINK A LITTLE KISS WAS GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE!?" Cardin roared.

"Not for me idiot," Weiss smirked.

Angered at the girl's answer, the boy swung his fist down hard on her head, making her crash into the concrete. Ruby watched as her new partner made contact with the floor.

"Weiss!" she yelled. Stopping, Ruby's stomach was struck by Russel's knee.

Dropping to the ground, she tried to squirm her way toward her partner, making sure she was alright.

"Where do you think you're going," Cardin taunted as he stepped on her hand.

Clenching her teeth with all her might, the redhead rolled on her back.

"I swear, suddenly the both of you think that you're bat shit hot when you don't even have any weapons," Cardin said. Looking at the unconscious white haired girl, the boy grew a devious smile.

"Now, I wonder how you would react if I had my way with your new precious partner," he laughed. Ruby widened her eyes.

Lifting his foot from the redhead's smashed hand, he began to walk his way toward Weiss.

"Don't you dare touch he- AH!" Ruby yelled as Russel had kicked her stomach.

"Or what? You're practically done," Cardin laughed. "Man, I'm so glad Ozpin made these new rules."

Touching the white haired girl's hair as he crouched, Cardin smirked as he sniffed it. "Mm, her hair smells really nice."

"I'm warning you…" Ruby threatened as she began to get up from the ground. However, she tumbled back down after not having enough strength.

"Hey, have room for one more?" Russel laughed.

Looking at the angered expression the redhead was making, Cardin smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier!"

As Russel ran off to where Weiss' unconscious body laid, Ruby began to get up. Feeling a vibration ring against her ears, she dug her nails into the concrete.

'_Kill...'_

"Hey, I guess it's a three-way," Russel laughed.

"Don't…" Ruby whispered.

The two boys proceeded to pick the white haired girl up.

"Don't…." Ruby whispered in desperation. Her right sleeve began to emanate steam.

"Say goodbye to your virginity Weiss," Cardin laughed.

'_Kill… now….'_

Looking past the boy with the mo-hawk, Cardin smiled. "What's wrong red? Looking for a little fun too?" he laughed. Still no response was given from the hunched girl.

"Hey," Cardin said as he threw Weiss to the ground. "Answer me you bitch-"

"_**DON'T TOUCH HER!"**_ Ruby roared as she felt a heat explode in her arm. Falling to the ground as his expression was filled with fear, Cardin covered his face from the attack.

**BEEP. **

Ruby stopped her attack as she watched both boys cower in fear. Looking all around her, she panted. The ground beneath her was ruined yet again. As she saw the bars around the buildings begin to retract down, she fell to the ground.

"Time's up," a voice through an intercom boomed. "Thank you very much for playing."

Ruby knew this voice, she clenched her teeth. '_Ozpin...'_

Feeling her eyelids become heavy, the girl finally closed her eyes.

A certain white haired girl opened her eyes slowly. Looking across her, she saw the body of the redhead laying on the floor. '_Ru… by….' _she thought one last time before going unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Was that necessary?" asked a blonde woman.<p>

"Was what necessary?" smiled a familiar gray haired headmaster.

"Changing the rules," she said as she watched the headmaster press buttons on a scroll. "As well as ringing the bell earlier than expected."

"Oh, very," he grinned. "But it's alright, because she has nothing to worry about."

He looked at the text before pressing the submit button.

"She is a "chosen one" after all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suggested Listening: Survival by Eminem<strong>_

Up from within the dorms, various people had watched the fight from below.

"D-did you see the fight…?" asked shyly a rabbit faunus. Looking at her partner ahead for a reaction, she blushed when she was met with her smiling expression.

"Oh yeah."

xxx

"Hey bro, did you see that fight?" flexed a boy with blue hair.

"The one where Cardin and his idiot of a partner look like major wusses? Yeah," another boy with blond hair laughed.

xxx

"That was a pretty epic fight, huh Ren!" shouted an overly excited voice.

Looking at the window with narrowed eyes, a boy with raven hair observed the damage done below, "Yes… it was…"

xxx

"Wow, they were pretty good…" nervously admitted a blond boy. He looked over to his redheaded partner.

"Yes, but, we can do better," she grinned.

xxx

"Did you see the disaster below…" quietly asked a raven haired girl.

Looking out the window, a blonde saw as a certain redhead was carried off by the paramedics. "Yeah, I did…" she smirked. Looking at the redhead's unconscious face, the blonde felt the corners of her mouth go up even more. She looked down at her phone.

"_New Rule: the first pair to beat or kill Ruby Rose, also currently known as the "chosen one," gets any wish desired, as well as a guarantee graduation ticket."_

"Chosen one huh…." the blonde smiled. She looked back at the text before her. "Anything I desire…?" she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I can feel you going "wtf"... mmm, yes, what have I created... I'm not entirely sure! :D But I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Yes, I know, Ruby seems a bit OP, but I assure you that she will have her ass handed to her ^_^ as well as face many problems! Well, I can only hope that you liked it, second chapter might have caught you off guard from the first one. And well, review, fav or follow ~=-w-=~ and of course, dance ;) I promise you, Ruby being a "chosen one" isn't just an idea thrown into this story, there is a reason *_* well... WELCOME TO SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! I feel like shit! xD hasta luego! :D**

**Some shit you were probably confused with: **

**-There are no teams of four, just pairs of two, meaning team White Rose and Team Bumblebee ;) **

**- Partnerships can form: by either a series of filling out documents or by a kiss ;) **

**If you have any other questions, feel free to review or PM ^_^/ But don't question my craziness... please... **


End file.
